Anubis (Books)
|crew_n = Captain Higgins 50 assorted doctors, scientists, and security personnel|owner = Protogen|class = Amun-Ra|type = Stealth frigate}}The Anubis was an Amun-Ra-class stealth frigate owned by Protogen Corporation. It destroyed the ice-hauler Canterbury. Eventually, it was the source of the initial protomolecule infection that was then used in the "Eros Incident". Background Anubis is one of 9 Amun-Ra stealth frigates constructed by Protogen. Originally suspected to be a Martian ship due to her advanced stealth tech, the Anubis was a highly advanced stealth warship constructed, at least in part, at the Bush Shipyards as part a secret contract from high ranking members of the U.N. Government for use by the Protogen corporation in their joint conspiracy involving the protomolecule and their experiments with it. Appearance In the books ships of this class are described as such: "…looked like a shark. It was long, lean and utterly black, and almost impossible to see against the backdrop of space with the naked eye. Its radar-deflecting curves gave it an aerodynamic look almost always lacking in space-going vessels. …it was beautiful. ''"1 A massive central compartment as high and wide as the hull of the ''Rocinante housed twelve huge torpedo tubes cylinders for capital-ship busters encrusted with narrow catwalks and scaffolds. Eros Incident During the prologue, the Anubis boarded the Scopuli and captured her crew including Julie Mao. Later, the crew of the Anubis space one of the Scopuli's crew out an airlock when he tried to escape and take over the Anubis; Julie Mao was then confined to a storage locker. After several days confined in the storage locker, Julie was able to break herself out and begin searching the Anubis. She discovers the engine room and the protomolecule surrounding the reactor core with dismembered crew members attached to the alien growth and being consumed. While Julie was in the storage locker, the Anubis had taken the Scopuli to use as bait on the asteroid CA-2216862. Sending an open distress call, the crew of the Anubis then took the Scopuli's crew as subjects to experiment on with the protomolecule, of which the Anubis carried a sample. When the Canterbury arrived to answer the distress call, the Anubis ambushed and destroyed the Canterbury with a nuclear torpedo. Later, all members of both crews (the crews of the Scopuli and the Anubis) had apparently succumbed to the protomolecule infection; however, Julie Mao, after escaping the storage locker, was able to tether the ship to the asteroid BA-834024112, send a distress call, and escape in a shuttle, unknowingly bringing the infection to Eros. The Rocinante later followed Julie's directions to the asteroid, salvaging the protomolecule sample locked in a safe and destroying the Anubis to prevent anyone from acquiring the protomolecule. Differences * In the book Leviathan Wakes, it is unknown exactly why the Anubis attacked the Scopuli or why the Scopuli was out there to begin with, whereas in the TV series, the Scopuli deliberately intercepted the Anubis to find out what they were smuggling from Phoebe Station to Eros before the Anubis crew boarded the Scopuli to find out what they knew about the protomolecule. * In the books, the crew of the Scopuli were deliberately experimented on by the crew of the Anubis, and the protomolecule then spread to the rest of the crew accidentally. In the TV series, the protomolecule outbreak was accidental and was already spreading when they boarded the Scopuli, and the Anubis's crew was unaware until it was too late. Trivia * Anubis is the Egyptian god of the underworld. Category:Spaceships Category:Protogen